dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Broken Wings)/Relationships
During the course of the story, Issei has developed a couple of relationships, both within the Zero Army and the Three Factions, especially in the Gremory Peerage in the latter instance. Zero Army Maria Issei and Maria have a complicated relationship. Maria was the one who captured Issei and tortured him, mentally breaking him in a way that had Issei join the Zero Army after the torture was over. Even afterwards, Maria still retained some of her antagonistic behavior towards Issei, such as provoking him in order to awaken the Boosted Gear, or telling him that she's repelled by his killing intent. Issei, as a result of his torture, has a hard time coping with Maria's precense, even flinching when she tried to touch him. The relationship is so complicated that Issei has once stated that his tattoo, '' Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te'' (which in Latin means ''I can neither live with you or without you ''), is about her, as he explained to Koneko that, as much as he hates her, he can't bring himself to kill her. Issei obeys her orders, going as far as to infiltrate the Gremory Peerage to aid her in the goal of stealing the crown. However, Issei later betrayed her, stopping her from stealing the throne, stating his intent to die if that meant breaking free from the Zero Army. While they conversed, she revealed that she only viewed Issei as her own creation, transforming him into the tragedy she wished to create. They seemed to reach an understanding, as Issei was the only person who learned of Maria's past, and is able to tell how her experiences have turned her into the person she is now. However, their different views about revenge clashed in their last moments. After 5 years, Issei finally killed Maria at the end of Chapter 42. Margit Margit was Issei's mentor in the Zero Army, teaching him the basics combat tactics with or without a weapon. She had an initial brash attitude towards him, but the two bonded over time. In stark contrast to Maria's attempts to break him mentally, Margit showed Issei kindness and compassion for the first time since his capture by the Zero Army, something he came to cherish and possibly helped Issei in the future. When Margit died tortured by Levente, Issei was greatly saddened. He would be sometimes seen near her grave in the series. Kuroka Kuroka is Issei's lover. The two met at some point after Issei's torture, during his training, when Kuroka offered to heal a bruised Issei. The two bonded over time, with Kuroka trusting Issei enough to tell her about her sister, Shirone. At some point after Margit's death, Issei becomes over protective of her, in fear of losing her. When questioned why, Issei confesses to have fallen for Kuroka, to which she responds the feeling is mutual, the two consummating their relationship and officially becoming lovers. During the climax of the story, she is one of Issei's most dear people and the two are shown living together in the Hyoudou Residence, and even went together on a date in Chapter 19. In Chapter 42, Kuroka is stabbed by Gilgamesh after Issei betrays Maria, and dies in Issei's arms after the two confess their love for each other for the first time. Gilgamesh Initially, Issei disliked Gilgamesh for his arrogant nature and antics, but befriended him during Issei's first war with the organization. They develop some sort of friendship, and Gilgamesh is later shown to obey Issei as the new leader of the Suicide Squad. However, in Chapter 42, Gilgamesh sides with Maria after Issei's betrayal, killing Kuroka and Fleimel before dying at the hands of Issei. Fleimel Fleimel is Issei's underling, as she is part of the Suicide Squad. She has unrequited feelings for Issei, but, while he does cherish her as an important person, he doesn't wish to engage in a romantic relationship with her, even after Draig mentions the possibility of a harem way. In Chapter 42, Fleimel is killed by Gilgamesh after siding with Issei. After her death, Maria taunts Issei for not bottering to losten to her last words. Occult Research Club Koneko Toujou Koneko is the first person of the Occult Research Club that Issei befriended and the one he genuinely cared about. They bonded rather quick as Issei trained her to become stronger and even helped her reconcile with her sister, Kuroka. Koneko had come to care a great deal about Issei, viewing him as her teacher and mentor and hinting the possibility of having developed feelings for him, while Issei had come to care about her enough to tell her the meaning behind his tattoo, his complicated relationship with Maria. After Issei betrays Rias, Koneko is shocked, and denies Issei's offer of her joining him in the Zero Army and Suicide Squad. Despite still viewing Issei as an important person to her, Koneko is determined to avenge her fallen comrades. She kills Issei in Chapter 43, but the last chapter sees her weeping at his grave. Yuuto Kiba Initially, Kiba is hostile towards Issei due to his past as a terrorist as well as his attack on the Gremory Residence at the beginning of the story. However, Issei is able to earn the former's trust after helping him get his vengeance for the victims of the failed sword project, as well as defeating Kokabiel. The two forms some sort of friendship, but Kiba mentions that should Issei ever betray Rias, he will not hesitate to kill him. Issei betrays Rias in Chapter 35, and the two engage in a fight. It results in Issei's victory and Kiba's death. Rias Gremory Rias is initially wary of Issei after his attack on the Gremory Residence, and visibly frowned at the idea of him joining her peerage after all the crimes he committed. However, Issei is able to earn her trust to some degree, lying about being drugged and used by the Zero Army. Eventually, Rias reincarnates Issei as her pawn. Their relationship after Issei joining Rias' peerage is complicated; Issei views Rias as a spoiled child unaware of the world's cruel nature, while Rias sees him as a broken man in need of help. Rias actually offers to help Issei overcome his trauma, but he refuses. In Chapter 35, Issei betrays the ORC, revealing that his attack on the Gremory Residence was planned for the sole reason of Issei being defeated and becoming a Devil. He kills Rias soon afterwards. Akeno Himejima The two have a neutral relationship during Issei's time with the ORC. Xenovia Quarta Khaos Brigade Fallen Angels Devils